1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of braking systems for an element in motion, for example a weapon during the recoil caused by firing a projectile, and which allow the energy thus developed to be recuperated.
2. Description of Related Art
Such devices are known and reference may be made to patent EP-0403452, which describes a device allowing the stored energy to be used to close the breach of a weapon. The device described only allows the energy to be used for a single type of to and fro movement such as, for example, that of the opening/closing of the breech, or else the ejection of thee stub. Generally speaking, the devices proposed do not allow the recuperated energy to be stored for possible use to other ends.
Moreover, known energy recuperators do not allow several networks to be powered.
The powering of a hydraulic network often requires a hydraulic generator of the engine and pump type whose bulk and mass are problematic and make them difficult to integrate into the frame of the weapon.